


The First I Love You

by FireBreathingBitchQueen55



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mating Bond, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBreathingBitchQueen55/pseuds/FireBreathingBitchQueen55
Summary: This fic is full of heartwarming confessions of love, tender kisses, and accepting the mating bond <3
Relationships: Nessian, Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	The First I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous tumblr ask: "Nessian- Do you need something?"

Gazing towards the backyard, lush with deep emerald trees, bright violet blossoms, and soft pink roses; she took a deep sigh of contentment. Her bedroom window rose from where she sat on her new window seat all the way to the ceiling.  
She had mentioned a few nights before, at dinner, how she loathed when the library was cluttered with warm bodies; all she wanted was some peace and quiet. She spent the next day with Feyre, who had been begging her to roam the streets of Velaris to see “what this life was all about”. Nesta was surprised when she actually enjoyed herself.  
When she came home there it was.  
A gorgeous window seat crafted with rich cherry wood that appeared hand-carved and felt smooth against her fingertips. Heavenly silk draped over the edge where her head should rest. Placed on top were multiple plush cream and lavender pillows. It took her breath away.  
She never bothered to ask who built this thoughtful masterpiece. She knew the maker.  
She knew there was only one person who would do something like this for her. Ever since that day, the ice beneath her veins began to thaw. Deep down she yearned to be kind but had forgotten how long ago. Her kindness took its final breath as soon as she entered the Cauldron.  
As she took a deep breath she felt his presence lingering outside her bedroom door.  
He’d been there for quite some time now.  
“Are you going to knock anytime soon, or continue to walk past my door like some sort of stray?”  
His steps faltered.  
The heavy door creaked open.  
“Hello Nesta.”  
He slowly walked to where she lounged on her new window seat.  
She didn’t look at him.  
She simply stared through the window, out into the backyard as if he didn’t even exist.  
“Is there something you need, commander?”  
In the windows reflection, she watched his lips curve into a crooked smile.  
She was staring at his reflection with such piercing intensity she was surprised the glass didn’t shatter.  
“I am always in need of your charming company, sweetheart.”  
He lifted her calves with zero effort, took a seat across from her, and placed her feet in his lap.  
She winced. Cassian tensed.  
“What’s wrong?”  
His voice vibrated like a growl, laced with concern.  
“I wore the wrong shoes to spend all day walking the streets with Feyre.”  
He slipped off her left slipper  
“You don’t need to- oh…”  
His broad hands dug into the arch of her foot to the tip of her toes.  
She leaned her head back against the silk-covered cherry wood whose intricate carvings had been crafted by the same hands that brought relief to her feet.  
“Oh Cassian, that feels amazing.”  
He paused.  
“Well if that’s all I had to do to get on your good side I wish I had known earlier.”  
She glared at him.  
“Why did you stop?”  
He chuckled under his breath and resumed his rubbing, slipping the slipper of her delicate right foot as well.  
After a few minutes of pure bliss, he spoke the most precious four words she had ever heard,  
“I love you Nesta.”  
Her head jolted upright making her dizzy.  
“What did you just say?”  
“I’ve felt this way for quite some time now and every second that went by without me telling you was like a knife to my gut….You don’t have to say anything back, but I can’t live one more second of my immortal existence without you knowing how I feel about you.”  
She bent her knees to scoot closer to him and lifted her pale hand to graze his scruffy cheek.  
She peered deep into his warm eyes, the exact opposite of her icy ones.  
She couldn’t bear the feelings stirring inside her any longer.  
She had never been good with words, so actions would have to do.  
Leaning forward she grazed her lips over his, slowly. Again. And again. Finally pressing her lips more firmly over his.  
His calloused hands immediately gripped her hips to pull her close.  
She raked her hands through his hair, nipped at his lower lip, asking for more.  
He gave it to her.  
His tongue danced against hers. Nothing but this unrelenting heat and the sound of their gasping breathes as they devoured each other.  
Cassian pulled back an inch already missing the direct contact of her plump lips.  
“Nesta…”  
“I love you too Cassian.”  
Any restraint Cassian had left flew right out the window.  
He lifted her onto his lap, pressing her body flush against his.  
Kissing her neck and leaving marks as he went.  
Her moans were like a symphony to his ears.  
Her hands mingled playfully under his shirt as his mouth found her ear.  
“There is no one in this entire Cauldron-damned world that I love more than you.”  
“Your heart.”  
His lips found where her heart pounding with desire.  
“Your soul.”  
Grazing up her neck sending chills down her spine.  
“Your mind.”  
Brushing against her temples.  
“Your body.”  
Softly rubbing her breast eliciting a moan.  
“There is none as exquisite as you,”  
His words overwhelmed every inch of her being.  
Unbuckling his belt, she took off her shirt.  
“I need you.”  
His hands went to unzip her long skirt at her lower back, gripping her butt as he went.  
“Not just like that…” She breathed  
“I need you here, with me.”  
She leaned back to look into his eyes.  
“I need you even when I think I don’t. I need you when things are hard and I need you when things are good. I don’t want any sort of life without you in it.”  
Cassian’s eyes shone with tears.  
“I can’t think if a better way to spend eternity.”  
Their lovemaking was heated and slow the first time. So many emotions pouring from their souls. However, during the second and third time they clung to each other in desperation, needing to feel the others release like a dying man needs oxygen.  
The next morning Nesta crept away into the kitchen, snagged a biscuit, and padded her way back to her bed.  
She found him sitting up with his face in his palms.  
He was shaking.  
“Cassian?”  
“Nesta?!”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I thought you left me.”  
Nesta’s heart cracked.  
How could he possibly think she would leave him now?  
“Cas, I already told you: I love you, I need you, and I’m not running away from this.”  
He stood, walking to where she lingered in the middle of the room and kissed her.  
Slipping his tongue passed her lips she chuckled.  
“Not so fast. We haven’t even had breakfast.”  
She brought the biscuit between their lips.  
“Netsa, do you know what this means?”  
“Shut up and eat the biscuit Cas.”  
She has never seen any living creature eat that fast in her life.  
“Remember to breathe Cas. You’re no good to me if you choke and die.”  
Cassian shoved the remaining bit into his smile with a smile and came at Nesta with unrelenting speed.  
“Don’t you dare!”  
He tackled her to the bed showering her with buttery kisses.  
“Illyrian bastard…”  
“You know you love me….”  
He spoke with the cheesiest smile on his face.  
A crump lingered on his chin.  
Nesta kissed it away.  
“Yes I do.”


End file.
